


Accidents Happen

by taleanaomi



Series: Accidents Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleanaomi/pseuds/taleanaomi
Summary: Rule Number 1: When chasing criminals in Hawaii, remember to clear the area and don't forget to duck.





	Accidents Happen

5-0

Freeze! 5-0!" Steve McGarrett's commanding voice cut through the sound of the waves breaking against the beach and the various motors from boats that were leaving the dock. McGarrett's weapon was in his hand and pointed at the two men who had been unfortunate to cross paths with the team.

McGarrett's partner, Danny Williams, was right beside him; copying McGarrett's stance. "Let's see those hands, gentlemen. Nice and easy now."

The two men took a quick glance at one another and began to raise their hands. Then they took off running down the beach.

Quick as a flash, McGarrett went after them. Danny uttered a quick groan and then followed his partner. The men were headed towards the docks and Danny concluded that there was a boat waiting to take them off the island.

The sand was soft and easy to loose your footing in which was what Danny did, his shoe sliding into the wet sand and spilling him to the ground. Steve looked back, but Danny waved him on. "Go!" He shouted getting to his knees.

Steve's boots pounded on the wooden dock as he chased after the men. The dock was large, one of the biggest on the beach. The tall boats on either side of Steve made him feel like he was being boxed in. The men cut into one of the slips nearest to the beach and quickly climbed into the boat docked there. Steve drew his weapon and followed them up.

Steve peered over the top of the boat and almost got his head bashed in by an oar that one of the men had picked up from the deck.

Steve ducked back down and then came up firing, hitting the man in the chest and dropping him to the floor. The second man pulled a machine gun and started firing at Steve, who by now was on the deck. He took cover behind a pile of crates.

The bullets bit into the wood and flying piece caught him on the bicep. Steve knew that the crates wouldn't hold much longer. Popping up, he squeezed off a few rounds; all hitting their intended target who went down without a sound.

Steve, still holding his gun on the guy, walked towards the body and kicked the machine gun away from him. Steve took a quick glance around the rest of the boat; sweeping for additional men and hiding places.

"Steve?" He heard Danny call from the dock.

"Up here!" Steve called back, turning towards his partner's voice. He looked over the edge of the deck to see Danny standing below him on the narrow dock.

Seeing that his partner was still breathing, Danny assumed that the criminal were either dead or cuffed. "Need any help up there, Superman or is everything taken care of?" Danny asked shading his eyes to look up at his partner.

"Everything's fine." Steve replied ignoring Danny's quip.  
"Good." Danny replied.

There was a pause.

"Are you going to come up here?" Steve asked finally.

"No. No; thank you." Danny replied. "I think I'm good down here."

"Suit yourself." Steve replied. "While you're down there, you can call Chin; tell him that we're going to need the coroner."

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find some ID." Steve replied. He turned around and walked right into an oar wielded by a third man who had been hiding in the bowels of the boat.

Steve dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the deck. Hearing the thud, Danny looked up. "Steve?" He called out. When there was no answer, Danny dropped the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Drawing his gun, he grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and started to climb.

Peering over the top of the deck, Danny felt the boat jerk gently underneath him. Quickly climbing the rest of the way onto the deck, Danny saw a third man at the bow of the boat. The man had Steve draped half-way over the railing and was preparing to dump him into the ocean.

Danny felt like his entire body had frozen. Then adrenaline kicked in and Danny raised his gun, pointing it at the murderer.  
"Hold it right there." He ordered the man, his voice like ice. "You move one more inch and I shoot."

At the threat, the man paused. Danny glanced at his unconscious partner and saw blood on the side of Steve's head; he had been hit with something.  
"Let him go." Danny ordered the man who held his partner.

The man did as Danny requested, but in the exact opposite way. He finished dumping Steve over the railing. Danny fired his gun and the man dropped to the deck at the same time Steve hit the water.

Danny ran to the railing, jamming his gun back into his holster, and leaned over; scanning the water for any sign of his partner. Steve bobbed face down in the water, not moving. There was no time to call for backup and so Danny did the only thing a partner could do; he jumped over the railing and into the water.

Fortunately, the water wasn't very deep as the slip was near the beach and Danny could touch the bottom. The water came up to his chest and Danny carefully waded towards Steve. He turned his partner over and hooking an arm around Steve's chest, Danny started to drag his partner towards the beach.

A wave went over Danny's head and he came up coughing and sputtering. Before he could catch his breath properly, another wave washed over him and Danny almost lost his hold on Steve. He couldn't see straight and was starting to panic, as much as a police officer could, when he felt another arm close around Steve's chest. Danny's instincts took over and he fought the person; even though he knew that he or she was just trying to help.

"I've got you, brah!" A voice yelled in his ear. "Let me help."

By now Danny was thigh deep in water and with the other person's help, he was able to drag Steve out of the water and onto the sand. Danny wiped the water out of his eyes and got a good look at the good Samaritan as she dropped to her knees beside his partner.

Danny followed suit, finding that his legs were shaking. The woman quickly checked Steve's pulse, then brushed back her dark hair and put her ear to his mouth. "Damn it." She muttered pulling back.

"What?" Danny asked.

"He's got a pulse, but he's not breathing." She replied. She looked up at Danny. "I'm a doctor. I need you to call ambulance. You got that?"

Danny nodded, knowing that she was treating him as if he was in shock, and reached towards his phone. His hand was half-way there before he remembered that it had been underwater and was probably dead. The sounds of murmuring bystanders finally reached his ears and he spun. "I need a phone!" He shouted in the crowd.

A young man stepped forward, phone in hand. "I already called an ambulance." He told Danny. He looked past him to Steve. "Is he going to be ok?"

Danny didn't answer as he turned back to Steve. The truth was he didn't know the answer to that question. The doctor had already started CPR. "Come on." She muttered replacing her hands on Steve's chest after giving him a breath.

"Come on, Steve." Danny muttered. He had never felt so helpless as he did in those tense two minutes as the doctor continued to give Steve CPR.

As she started the chest compressions for a third time, Steve coughed, spitting out a mouth full of water. Danny let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding and the crowd behind him cheered. The doctor turned Steve over on his side as he continued to spit out water.

"That's right. Spit it all out." She encouraged him.

The ambulance, whose siren had been gradually getting closer, finally pulled up in front of the beach. The paramedics jumped out and started towards them. Steve rolled onto his back and drew in a deep breath.

The doctor grasped Steve's wrist with one hand and raising her own so she could read her watch. "Keep breathing. Deep breaths." She told him.

Steve did as he was asked. His blue eyes caught Danny's dark ones. No words were needed. Even though they had only been partners for a short time, they had already learned to read each other.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" The doctor asked not oblivious to the unspoken communication taking place between the two men.

"Three." Steve replied hoarsely, eyeing the three fingers she held up.

"Good." The doctor let go of his wrist as the paramedics stopped beside them.

"Doctor." One of the men greeted the woman. He eyed Steve who was starting to sit up. "Looks like you've got everything under control." He commented. He motioned to his partner. "Grab some blankets, will ya?"

The other man nodded and headed back to the ambulance.

Steve touched his head and winced as his finger encountered a cut and a forming bruise. Danny winced in sympathy; that looked like it hurt. "You should get looked at." Danny told his partner.

"I'm fine." Steve replied looking at the blood on his fingers. "It's just a cut."

"Yeah; and pretty nasty looking bruise." Danny commented. "You forget to duck or something?"

"You know? That's really very funny." Steve told him sarcastically.

"You think so?" Danny asked.

"No; not really." Steve replied flatly.

"Ok." Danny took a mental step back. "Despite my apparent lack of humour; I do know when a doctor is needed and you, my friend, need one." He turned to the doctor. "Right? Am I right?"

"I'm fine, Danny." Steve said before the doctor could answer. The paramedic just looked amused at the byplay between the two partners.

"You going to have this argument with me again?" Danny asked. "Need I remind you that you almost drowned?"

"Ok!" The doctor interrupted them. "Before you two launch into another highly entertaining but pointless argument; hear me out. You." She looked at Steve. "If you can stand; you can leave. And if you can't," She eyed Danny. "I'll check him out. Deal?"

Danny got the feeling that she was used to dealing with reluctant patients on a regular basis. "Shall I give you a hand or are you good?" He asked Steve.

"I got it." Steve replied rather snappishly.

"Ok." Danny said raised his hands in a placating gesture and stepped back.

Steve got to his feet, but his knees buckled and he would have fallen back to the sand if it wasn't for Danny and the paramedic.

"Whoa! Still think you don't need to get checked out?" Danny asked lowering his partner back onto the sand.

"It's just the shakes, Danny." Steve replied. "I've had them before; they'll pass."

"While they're passing, you can let someone take a look at that cut." The doctor said.

Steve touched his forehead again; it was still bleeding.

The other paramedic had came back with the blankets and draped one over Steve's shoulders. The other paramedic took the the second one and started to wrap it around the doctor.

"You're going to need this." He told her quietly. The doctor looked down at her wet jean shorts and red tank-top that had been completely soaked through, exposing her bra. She took the blanket. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Danny asked Steve as he took the blanket that the paramedic held out and wrapped himself in it.

"I got hit with an oar." Steve replied. "Ow." He told the paramedic as he started to clean his cut.

"An oar?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. "Who was swinging it? King Kong?"

"He was Hispanic." Steve replied ignoring the joke. "Average height, average weight. I remembering him hitting me with the oar and then, nothing."

"He did more then hit you with the oar." Danny said. "That guy also tried to drown you by throwing you into the ocean."

"Did you get him?" Steve asked.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "Of course I got him."

"Dead?" Steve asked.

"Dead." Danny conformed. "I'd rather have him hung up for charges, but it was either him or you and quite frankly, I like you better."

"Thanks." Steve said.

"You're welcome." Danny replied.

Steve looked down as the paramedic rolled up his shirt sleeve shirt.

"You got a nasty scrape here." The paramedic told Steve. "Looks like something winged you pretty good. Wood?"

"Crate." Steve replied.

The paramedic nodded. "Your arm is going to need a stitch or two and we're going to need to take you in. If you hit your head we need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Ok." Steve replied.

Danny sighed. "Thank you." He muttered.

The paramedic motioned to his partner. "Johnny..."

"No stretcher." Steve interrupted getting to his feet. "I'll walk."

Danny reached down to help his partner up. "You are so stubborn. Have I ever told you that?" He asked.


End file.
